


you're the dance i want to dance

by starrykaspbrak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dialogue, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, I am so sorry, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, cant forget the choking lolz, degrading, im a whore for pillow talk oops, kiiinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykaspbrak/pseuds/starrykaspbrak
Summary: Soonyoung rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. “Do I have to spell it out for you? Listen, you don’t have to leave, I don’t have to leave. Why don’t we just fix each other’s issues and call it a night?”“You’re not serious, are you?” Seokmin asked. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. Soonyoung offering that up would fulfill all of Seokmin’s gay dreams involving his closest friendSoonyoung nodded. “Seriously serious. It’s not a big deal. People do it all the time, okay? It’s like we’re friends with benefits.”or,, basically seoksoon porn im  sorry





	you're the dance i want to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiiaeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/gifts).



> happy birthday beth!!!!  
> i know it's not me in a kayak but i figured u would like this more <333  
> i love u whore uwu <3
> 
> turns out all im good for is writing smut lol 
> 
> this rlly is just pure sin tell my mom im sorry
> 
> enjoy!!!!
> 
> p.s. i havent edited this (probs wont but what can u do) and its very late and im very sleepy so if there's any mistakes i apologize in advance! <3

The neon lights peeked in through the slats of the blinds, weaving themselves through Soonyoung’s hair and making the soft strands of silver look alive. His face was covered in the washed out glow that his phone emitted, but his eyelashes touched his cheeks every time he closed his eyes. Seokmin found himself getting lost in the sweet flutter that happened with every blink.

“Why are you staring at me?” Soonyoung asked, turning his head toward Seokmin who was stretched out on the bed beside him. A piece of Soonyoung’s hair landed on Seokmin’s cheek, lighting tiny little fires on every inch of skin it touched.

Seokmin was glad for the low lights because he could feel heat crawl across his cheeks, likely dying the skin on his face red like a watercolor paint.

Seokmin turned fully onto his side, his body facing Soonyoung, looking at him with bright eyes. “No reason. Just looking.”

“Are you bored?” Soonyoung asked, his eyes analyzing Seokmin’s face.

“I don’t mind laying here,” Seokmin replied. “But if you’re offering we do something I’m down.”

“We could watch porn,” Soonyoung offered. “There’s some Hentai I’ve been meaning to show you.”

Seokmin shrugged, “Cool. Let me close the door; my mom would shit herself if she saw us watching that.”

Seokmin pushed himself off the bed, feet landing quietly in the soft carpet. He shut the door carefully, locking it just in case his mother decided to barge into his room at 1am.

“It’s because she loves you,” Soonyoung replied with a small giggle.

Seokmin sighed, flopping back down on his bed, eyes moving up to gaze at the way Soonyoung’s plump lips tugged up at the corners to reveal his precious smile. “I know. I just want some man time with my best bro, yanno?”

Soonyoung smacked Seokmin on the shoulder, his hand not doing much damage but his touch releasing a horde of butterflies trampling through Seokmin’s chest. “You’re dumb,” Soonyoung teased. “Now, time for the fun stuff.”

“You said something about Hentai?” Seokmin asked, scooting closer to Soonyoung on the bed so their shoulders brushed every time Seokmin breathed. Maybe if Seokmin would’ve left those few extra inches of space between the two of them he wouldn’t have ended his evening by Soonyoung whispering into his ear to be quiet as he turned Seokmin to putty and molded his body accordingly.

“Yeah, you ever seen any of it before?” Soonyoung asked, clicking around on his phone to make the browser go to private mode. “It’s my main source of jerking fuel.”

Seokmin made a face at Soonyoung’s choice of words, shaking his head at Soonyoung. “You’re fucking gross. And no I haven't seen it. I like anime but I don’t really like it _that_ much.”

“Well that’s about to change. Get ready to get your Hentai cherry popped, bro. You’ll leave totally different than you entered,” Soonyoung assured.

Seokmin giggled softly. “Don’t know if I believe that, but whatever floats your boat.”

 

The sounds of the girls on Soonyoung’s phone screen sounded muffled to Seokmin, as if his head was full of water and his ears were full of wax. He could feel every minute movement of Soonyoung beside him; the way Soonyoung gasped a little when something crazy happened in the weird porno playing, or how his fingers twitched on his left hand that was resting partially on Seokmin’s thigh- when had his hand even got there? Seokmin’s brain was full of too much cotton, the answer buried too deep for him to dig out.

The echoes of neon and the silvery moonlight poured through Seokmin’s window and blended together, hugging both boys like an old friend. It was because of these deposits of light that Seokmin could see the way Soonyoung’s legs were crossed over each other uncomfortably, the realization of what Soonyoung was trying to hide running like electricity through Seokmin’s blood.

“Do you not want to watch anymore?” Soonyoung asked, looking up to see Seokmin’s eyes anywhere but on the cellphone screen held out in front of them. “I can turn it off if you’re tired and we can just go to sleep.”

Seokmin shook his head. “I don’t mind watching. It’s just not really my thing.”

“What do you want to watch then?” Soonyoung questioned curiously, pausing the video and giving all his attention to Seokmin.

“Nothing. This is fine,” Seokmin replied. He didn’t want to admit that he usually watched gay porn to his gay best friend while having highly gay thoughts about said gay best friend.

“Nope,” Soonyoung said, popping the p, loud as usual. “Your turn to choose. I’m surprised you watched this for so long. You didn’t even feel anything?”

“Not really. Like I said, this isn’t my sort of thing.”

Soonyoung sighed, “Well what is your sort of thing, Seokmin?”

Seokmin gestured outward with his hands, pointing to Soonyoung’s phone screen where the paused sight of a girl with huge boobs awaited them. “If we watch it then I’ll get a boner at it will be even more awkward than it is right now and I’ll have to go to the bathroom and jerk it off sat on the toilet like some middle school kid.”

Soonyoung was silent for a moment. Seokmin was too nervous to look down at his friend, but he could feel the other’s eyes burning holes into his cheek. Then, “You wouldn’t have to go to the bathroom.”

Seokmin laughed a little, finally turning to look down at Soonyoung, ignoring the warmth in Soonyoung’s cheeks and how his brown eyes sparkled under the moonlight. “What, you want me to yank it out right in here with you laying beside me? No thanks.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. “Do I have to spell it out for you? Listen, you don’t have to leave, I don’t have to leave. Why don’t we just fix each other’s issues and call it a night?”

“You’re not serious, are you?” Seokmin asked. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. Soonyoung offering that up would fulfill all of Seokmin’s gay dreams involving his closest friend

Soonyoung nodded. “Seriously serious. It’s not a big deal. People do it all the time, okay? It’s like we’re friends with benefits.” At Seokmin’s shocked silence Soonyoung added, “We can even pretend to be someone else for the night. I’m just some random guy you met at a club, and you’re just the cute boy who offered me a drink.”

“You’re not just some random guy, though,” Seokmin mumbled, “you’re my Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung put his phone face down on the bed, diminishing the faded glow and making space for the outside lights to play across their skin. “Show me how I’m yours, then.”

Seokmin opened his mouth- to complain, to insist that they were crossing so many lines even just _considering_ the idea of having sex- but something about the way Soonyoung looked at Seokmin made his words crumble in his throat. Soonyoung’s eyes were colored with lust, hot with desire as they raked across Seokmin’s face, brushing across his skin like a physical touch.

“Come here then,” Seokmin responded, patting his thighs to get Soonyoung to straddle him.

Soonyoung did as told, fitting his knees snuggly to the sides of Seokmin’s abdomen, his ass balancing on the fleshy part of Seokmin’s thick thighs. He settled his hands on Seokmin’s chest, palms bleeding warmth and comforting Seokmin’s pounding heart. Seokmin could feel his rapid heartbeat in his fingertips, his hands shaking slightly as they came to rest on Soonyoung’s hips.

“Don’t be so nervous, Seokminnie,” Soonyoung said softly, his left hand moving to cup Seokmin’s cheek, gently caressing his warm skin and sending shots of electricity through his veins. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I trust you,” Seokmin replied surely. “Use me like you would use the cute boy who offered you a drink.”

Soonyoung slipped his hands onto the pillow that Seokmin’s head rested on, caging the younger boy in. “You’re already so good for me. Tell me if you don’t like anything I do and I’ll stop immediately.”

Seokmin nodded mutely, his eyes locked onto Soonyoung’s, chasing the feeling of want he saw written in Soonyoung’s muddy brown eyes.

“Say it out loud, Seok. I don’t want to do anything you don’t like and I need to hear your consent. That’s the only way I’ll do any of this, understand?” Soonyoung’s voice was gentle, as if he was talking to a confused child.

“Okay. I’ll tell you if I don’t like anything and I want you to stop,” Seokmin assured. “Now please do something. You keep looking at me in this one way and it’s making it hard to breathe.”

Soonyoung smiled softly, picking up his right hand off of the pillow to instead run his fingers through Seokmin’s hair, tugging at the auburn strands playfully. He leaned down into Seokmin’s personal space, the two of them so close they were sharing the same breath. Seokmin could feel the fleeting whispers of Soonyoung’s lips against his own, leaving behind little flowers that bloomed through Seokmin’s skin and painted his cheeks red.

“Can I kiss you?” Soonyoung whispered against Seokmin’s skin.

“Yes, please,” Seokmin replied, fingers clenching in the t-shirt that hugged Soonyoung’s waist. “Kiss me like this is going to be your last time seeing me.”

Soonyoung smiled again, “Getting into this cute boy at the bar character, are we? If I met you at a bar, I would probably ask you for a date.”

Seokmin loved how much Soonyoung could talk- it was never boring being with the other because he kept everything fun and interesting- but right now, at this current moment, with Soonyoung’s plump ass spread out over Seokmin’s thighs, Seokmin was cursing the other’s mouth. “Soonyoung. Just kiss me,” Seokmin pleaded breathlessly. “And I would accept your offer of a date, just in case you were wondering. _Now_ kiss me.”

Seokmin felt Soonyoung’s smile against his lips as the older boy leaned into him, their lips falling together and bursting a bomb of colors throughout Seokmin’s body, lighting him up from the inside out. If this is what kissing Soonyoung felt like, why had he never done it before?

Soonyoung ran his tongue along the seam of Seokmin’s lips and the latter granted entrance, his body thrumming with electricity like a live wire dropped into a puddle of water. Seokmin had been kissed before but he had never been kissed like this, like Soonyoung was running out of oxygen and Seokmin’s lips were the only thing keeping him from suffocating.

Seokmin let his fingers, which had been previously tangled in the loose sleep shirt that hung off of Soonyoung’s body, slip beneath Soonyoung’s shirt, grazing across the warm skin of Soonyoung’s abdomen. Soonyoung’s belly was soft and there was a small layer of pudge on it that Seokmin had always adored; despite the years of working hard in dance, Soonyoung had never been able to lose his squishy tummy or his chubby cheeks, something Seokmin thanked his lucky stars for more and more each day.

Soonyoung giggled against Seokmin’s lips, pulling away far enough to where they could both breathe. “I’m ticklish,” Soonyoung said. “Don’t tickle me unless you want a knee to the balls.”

Seokmin pulled his hands from Soonyoung’s shirt and raised them in surrender. “Not looking forward to a knee in the balls, thank you for the offer, though.”

“Good. Now if you’ll stay right here I’ll go get some lube from my bag really quickly and we can start the fun!”

“You brought lube?” Seokmin questioned, watching Soonyoung hobble over to his bag that had been thrown precariously on the floor, a few of his clothing items scattered about the carpet. Soonyoung was like a walking tornado- he would come over to Seokmin’s house, wreck his room and then leave, only to do it all over again the next weekend.

Soonyoung nodded mutely, squatting down to dig around in his bag for the item in question. “I always come prepared. I’ve also caught you staring at my ass so many times and I have officially become tired of doing nothing about it. You should work on that, by the way. You’re super obvious.”

Seokmin could feel the roses bloom in his cheeks, painting his skin with dye. “Thanks for telling me, at least. Sorry for… staring at your junk, I guess.”

Soonyoung stood, laughing when his knee popped loudly in protest. “You don’t have to apologize,” he assured, trekking back to Seokmin who was laid out on the bed, eyes following Soonyoung’s every move. “I like the attention. It makes me feel special and I’m not used to getting it. There’s so much great ass out there, yours and Seungkwan’s, for example, and yet you chose to stare at mine. It’s an honor.”

Seokmin rolled his eyes at Soonyoung’s dramatics, smiling as the elder moved closer. “I can’t believe you sometimes. Now come over here so we can make babies.”

“There’s so much I don’t appreciate about the words that just came out of your mouth,” Soonyoung said with a small laugh, moving back over to Seokmin to straddle him again, ass soft on Seokmin’s thighs.

Seokmin massaged his hands over the skin of Soonyoung’s thighs, thumbs running circles along the thin fabric of the sweatpants pulled tight onto Soonyoung’s toned legs. “You’re so beautiful,” Seokmin mumbled softly the words that had been plotting escape in his mind finally falling from his lips. He had the pleasure of watching Soonyoung’s cheeks redden, a beautiful sight that reminded Seokmin of the sun breaking along the skyline, painting the sky in deepening reds and bringing a feeling of comfort.

“Stop with the flattery,” Soonyoung said shyly. “I’m going to take my clothes off now.”

Seokmin laughed at the change of subject, smiling at the boy on top of him. “Please do. I’ll be here enjoying the show.”

Soonyoung stuck his tongue out at Seokmin before reaching down for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up over his head with ease. He tossed the t-shirt on the ground, not even giving it a second glance as he let his eyes travel down to Seokmin’s.

Seokmin slid his fingers up Soonyoung’s thighs, his nails scraping gently as he made his way to Soonyoung’s stomach and continued their journey up to Soonyoung’s broad shoulders. “Beautiful,” Seokmin reiterated, his eyes not straying from Soonyoung’s own lust coated eyes.

Soonyoung smiled as he moved to put his hands at the hem of Seokmin’s shirt, fingers clenching in the fabric. “Your turn,” Soonyoung ordered softly.

Seokmin sat up as best as he could with Soonyoung still spread on top of him, holding his arms in the air so Soonyoung could slip his shirt off easily, the air of the cool room tugging up goosebumps as it ran across his arms. Seokmin’s body was lean but he wasn’t nearly as muscular as Soonyoung was, and he quickly found that everything on his body was squishy and soft- his thighs in particular- compared to Soonyoung’s.

“Gorgeous,” Soonyoung said happily, eyes running the length of Seokmin’s abdomen. “Now it is time for the good stuff. Why don’t we flip over so you can take my pants off for me?”

Seokmin nodded. “Fantastic. I’ve always wanted to do this.” Seokmin held tightly to Soonyoung’s waist as he rolled the two of them over, trying to move off of Soonyoung as quick as possible to keep from squishing the older.

Soonyoung lifted his hips from the bed to urge Seokmin on, his impatience showing in the way the apples of his cheeks reddened and sweat glistened on his forehead. Seokmin gave in, his fingers sneaking under the elastic of Soonyoung’s pants and underwear, shimmying the two off of Soonyoung’s hips simultaneously.

“You have such a nice body,” Seokmin complimented as he pulled the clothing items down to Soonyoung’s thighs, eyes raking over Soonyoung in his full glory. “And your thighs are gorgeous.”

“The more you compliment me the hornier I’ll get,” Soonyoung replied, his fingers wrapping around Seokmin’s wrists. “Which means that you either need to shut up or hurry the fuck up before I do everything for you.”

Seokmin pinched Soonyoung’s tummy, not hard enough for it to hurt but enough to get Soonyoung to quiet down and grab his attention. “Why don’t you, then? I already told you to use me. What’s stopping you?”

Soonyoung blinked up at Seokmin as if he was trying to solve a ten page math equation, his clouded eyes staring into Seokmin’s and searching for an answer to some problem of the universe.

He must’ve found his answer somewhere in the jumbled words written in Seokmin’s dark eyes because his hands moved down to the button on Seokmin’s jeans quickly, his fingers quick and nimble as they popped out the button and tugged down the zipper. “Usually everything that comes out of your mouth is so fucking stupid and idiotic but now you’re saying shit like that and it’s so frustrating. Sometimes I just wanna fucking choke you or kiss you until you can’t breathe anymore.”

The moonlight wrapped itself around Soonyoung’s words, igniting the air around them in a fizzle of quickly fading flames that brushed against Seokmin’s cheeks as they burned out. “Do it, then,” Seokmin begged, finally feeling that white-hot desperation that Soonyoung had likely felt all night. “Choke me, call me names, kiss me until I forget my own mother’s name, I don’t care. I give you my full consent.”

Soonyoung moaned at Seokmin’s words, hands moving to squeeze Seokmin’s ass teasingly before continuing their journey of yanking down Seokmin’s jeans and underwear, pulling them down as far as he could still trapped beneath Seokmin’s body.

“You lay down,” Soonyoung stated. “I’m going to take off our pants and then I’m going to prep myself so I can ride you. You can’t touch me or yourself, understand?”

Seokmin nodded before remembering how Soonyoung wanted him to use his words, “Yes, Soonyoung. I’ll be good.”

Soonyoung pecked Seokmin sweetly on the lips before pushing the younger’s chest gently, urging the other to turn back over and lay out on his back, hands down by his sides on the sheets as he held his breath watching Soonyoung pull his pants off fully. Soonyoung had always been beautiful- Seokmin had realized this one sunny day in seventh grade when the older boys had been running around on the soccer field, passing around the tiny ball like some sort of professionals, and he’d seen Soonyoung, black hair glistening and smile shining something like the sun- and he couldn’t believe that seventh grade Seokmin’s wet dreams were finally becoming a reality.

Soonyoung made quick work of pulling off Seokmin’s jeans from where they hung around his knees. Goosebumps spread like wildfire across the skin of Seokmin’s legs, raising hairs as they went and making him shiver.

“I’m going to prep myself,” Soonyoung reminded. “Don’t touch me or yourself, remember?”

Seokmin nodded, “Yes, I remember.” He was dreading the fact that he couldn’t touch Soonyoung but he knew that as long as he was good he would be rewarded.

Soonyoung straddled the lower part of Seokmin’s thighs, ignoring Seokmin’s quickly hardening cock to instead reach over to snag the lube from where it laid on the far side of the bed. It was the regular kind of lube, nothing flavored like Seokmin would’ve expected from Soonyoung; he’d thought about this sort of thing often- how Soonyoung would have strawberry lube, or maybe pineapple because the older had always loved pineapple, and he’d take control, showing Seokmin that he was nothing but a desperate cock-slut begging for attention.

Soonyoung snapped open the lid, pouring a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers, rubbing the sticky gel in with his thumb to warm it up. He seemed practiced at this, and the thought of Soonyoung sticking his own fingers up his ass, clenching around them with desperation as he moaned into his pillow, made Seokmin grasp the sheets to keep from doing something with his impatient, twitchy hands.

“You’re doing amazing, beautiful,” Soonyoung said sweetly, his moon-covered eyes moving down to focus on Seokmin’s face. Soonyoung’s silver hair fluffed out around him like a halo, some pieces sticking up in the air and some sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looked like an angel of the night- a man made up of the moon, wearing wings of darkness, full of ill-intentions.

“Thank you,” Seokmin replied softly, his gentle voice brushing by Soonyoung like the wind. “So are you.”

Soonyoung’s smile was oh-so soft as it shined down at Seokmin like a beacon. He moved his hand out of Seokmin’s sight, carefully pressing a finger into himself, moving his arm and hips in time with each other to get used to the burning feeling of something up his ass.

Seokmin was glad that he couldn’t see what Soonyoung’s hand was doing because he knew that he’d be itching to touch, itching to do anything aside from just laying there and watching Soonyoung fall apart on top of him.

Soonyoung moaned softly, his pink tongue peeking out from his mouth to wet his lips, the beauty of the act making Seokmin’s heart pound like a drum in his chest. He’d likely slipped a second finger in, scissoring himself open, enjoying the stretch and feeling of the burn that his fingers created.

“You know sometimes,” Soonyoung started, opening his eyes to gaze dazedly at Seokmin, “when I’m masterbating I pretend it’s your fingers up my ass, or it’s your dick instead of my stupid fucking dildo. You have such good fingers; they’re so long and they’re thick. Mine are short and stubby like sausages.”

Seokmin let that small bit of information mull around in his honey-filled brain, the words finally sticking after floating around for a couple confused seconds. “God, Soonyoung, that’s so unfair. You play dirty.”

Soonyoung smiled lazily, his body contented with moving back on two of his own fingers, stretching himself open and pressing deep into his walls. “I know. It’s because I love you. And because I like watching you suffer. You’re hot when you’re frustrated.”

Seokmin groaned, laying his head back on the pillow and pushing out a loud sigh at Soonyoung’s flirting, his stomach swarming with butterflies and his veins thrumming with electricity.

Before Seokmin could speak to let out some messy reply formulated by his jumbled up brain, Soonyoung slipped in his third finger, another moan playing at his lips and turning the air gold. His head stretched back with pleasure, his neck exposed and adam’s apple teasing Seokmin’s unfocused eyes.

“Can’t wait to feel you inside of me, Seokminnie,” Soonyoung moaned out. His free hand moved up to Seokmin’s chest, toying with Seokmin’s pink nipples, rolling his left on between a thumb and forefinger for a short moment before moving his hand further up and running his nails along the skin of Seokmin’s neck, making shivers run up Seokmin’s spine. “You like it when I do this huh? Like it when I put my fingers around your throat?” Soonyoung stopped scratching at the skin and instead wrapped his fingers around Seokmin’s neck carefully, being sure to not cut off any of his breathing until he was sure he had Seokmin’s full attention. the skin of Seokmin’s neck, making shivers run up Seokmin’s spine. “You like it when I do this, huh? Like it when I put my fingers around your throat?”

Soonyoung stopped scratching at Seokmin’s skin and instead wrapped his fingers around Seokmin’s neck carefully, being sure to not cut off any of his breathing until he was sure he had Seokmin’s full attention. “Do you want me to choke you? Do you want to see how good of a little whore you can be?”

“Yes,” Seokmin said brokenly, his voice breaking over a moan and shattering somewhere in the air. “Yes, please, Soonyoung. Let me show you that I’m a good slut, just for you.”

Soonyoung’s breathing hitched in his throat at Seokmin’s fraying words. He’d stopped the movement of his hand in his ass to give Seokmin his full attention, eyes glued to the hand he had wrapped around Seokmin’s perfect throat. Soonyoung’s fingers tightened gradually, Seokmin’s air still coming easily with every breath. Then Soonyoung squeezed enough to where every inhale was a small struggle, the air filling Seokmin’s lungs slower.

Seokmin’s first instinct was to panic at the lack of air he was getting, his body not used to the feeling of hands wrapped around his throat and a body sat on top of him, but after a few seconds he felt the way his muscles relaxed. He could still breathe shallowly and he wasn’t going to suffocate; Soonyoung would never go that far in the first place.

“So good for me, Seokminnie,” Soonyoung pushed out with a heavy breath. “I’m going to ride you now. I give you permission to touch me if you need to breathe. Tap me two times on the thigh, do you understand?”

Soonyoung’s fingers loosened up enough to where Seokmin could let out a hoarse yes. Seokmin had never felt this way before; like every single bone in his body was made of matches and his blood was swapped out for gasoline, and Soonyoung had taken a lighter to his skin, igniting him in burning flames that made everything more sensitive and made everything feel good.

Soonyoung pulled his fingers out of himself and reached his arm forward to coat the extra lube onto Seokmin’s dick. Seokmin gasped at the sudden contact, his body jolting at the feeling of fingers wrapping around him.

Seokmin’s fingers were beginning to cramp with how hard they were clenching in the sheets, his knuckles tired from being tight for so long. The extra pain just added to the pleasure that was thrumming through his veins and making him into a rag doll.

Soonyoung sat up on his knees, scooching forward enough to where he could fit Seokmin’s dick up to his loosened hole. Soonyoung’s playful eyes met Seokmin’s lust-covered as he let the head of Seokmin’s dick slip inside of him, clenching tightly around the tip before loosening up and sliding down on him, ass taking Seokmin in so well.

Seokmin wanted to moan at the feeling of Soonyoung around him, wanted to wrap his fingers around the soft skin of Soonyoung’s shoulders and squeeze him tight, like he would slip away if Seokmin wasn’t holding hard enough, but he kept his mouth shut and his hands down, afraid that if he did something wrong then Soonyoung would punish him.

When Soonyoung was fully seated on Seokmin’s dick he let out a broken sound, something along the lines of Seokmin’s name but not fully there, his fingers loosening up on Seokmin’s throat as pleasure racked through his body, crashing through his veins like waves.

“God, Seokmin, you feel so good,” Soonyoung whispered softly, as if he was physically incapable of talking above a gentle whisper.

Soonyoung lifted himself nearly all the way off of Seokmin’s dick, the tip almost slipping out completely, before he dropped back down, his ass slapping against Seokmin’s thighs and making a loud sound that resounded through the entire room, bouncing off the walls and playing back to them like music to their ears.

Seokmin could feel sweat trickle down his forehead, creating a cooled down path across his red hot face. His body felt hypersensitive, as if everything was double the pleasure. Maybe it was because it was sex with Soonyoung, someone Seokmin had wanted to have sex with for over half of his life- which sounded sad if he put it that way, so he often didn’t- or maybe it was because the idea of someone possibly hearing the two of them was so terrifying, so arousing.

Soonyoung created a rhythm, fast-paced and rough, making it harder for Seokmin to keep his moans lodged in his throat and his hands stuck down by his side. He tried to lift his hips slightly to be able to meet Soonyoung on his descent down, but the elder smacked Seokmin on the shoulder calmly, scolding him for moving without asking or being told to.

The quick pace must’ve drained out Soonyoung’s energy because too soon he was slowing down, his body moving only half as fast as it previously had been. His breathing was becoming louder and it bounced off the walls alongside the sounds of their bodies coming together, a chorus of sounds playing through the room.

“You get on top now,” Soonyoung requested finally, giving Seokmin what he’d been wanting from the start. “You can’t touch me still, though, got it?”

Soonyoung’s hand came off of Seokmin’s throat, leaving a beautiful red imprint against Seokmin’s tan skin, an image Soonyoung wanted to engrave into his mind forever, hidden in that one spot that belonged to Seokmin and only Seokmin.

Seokmin took a deep breath of air, his lungs grateful at the feeling of a full breath. His heart was tripping over itself in his chest, beating wildly like a bird trapped in a cage. “Yes, Soonyoung, I can do that.”

Soonyoung let Seokmin slip out of him, running gentle fingers down Seokmin’s sweaty, burning cheeks. “You’re doing so good my love. Thank you for being so good.” And with that Soonyoung flopped onto his back, tugging his knees up to his chest nearly immediately, leaving no time to waste.

Seokmin got the memo, moving over to where Soonyoung laid as quickly as he could, body still running amuck with flames, limbs feeling heavy and tired. He lined himself up with Soonyoung, pressing into Soonyoung hard but carefully. When he bottomed out he laid his hands down by Soonyoung’s head, caging the older boy in but not touching him in any other spot other than where he was fucking into Soonyoung.

Now that Seokmin was in control of the speed they went, he kicked it up a notch, his thighs flexing with the work it took to press into Soonyoung without being able to cling on to him. Soonyoung’s ass jiggled with every hard smack Seokmin’s thighs delivered, and Seokmin found he couldn’t take his eyes off the way Soonyoung’s body was so pliant for him.

“You can touch me,” Soonyoung offered. “But only on my dick. I want you to make me cum first and then you’re allowed to. If you cum first I’m going to be mad. Whores don’t get to cum first.”

Seokmin nodded his agreeal meekly breathing out a small happy sigh as he moved his right hand to wrap around Soonyoung’s length tightly, his calloused fingers clenching around the warmth of Soonyoung’s dick. “I understand.”

Seokmin pumped Soonyoung’s length in time with his thrusts, cupping the head of Soonyoung’s dick at the top just like he does for himself, thumbing at the slit every-so-often when Soonyoung is least expecting it, making the older moan softly at the feeling.

When Soonyoung’s moans become nearly an octave higher Seokmin realizes he must being doing something right, especially considering the way Soonyoung clenches around him tightly, his body becoming taught like a wire and straight as a board. His eyes are clenched shut in pleasure and his fingers are gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles have gone white.

Soonyoung cums in big spurts that slide down Seokmin’s hand and land on Soonyoung’s own stomach, making a mess of the bed beneath the two of them. One shot lands on Seokmin’s cheek, making the younger boy moan softly.

“You’re doing amazing, my love,” Soonyoung whispered softly, moving a hand to tangle in Seokmin’s sweaty auburn hair, the strands slipping through his fingers easily.

Seokmin came to the feeling of Soonyoung holding tight around him and Soonyoung’s hand in his hair and Soonyoung’s voice in his ears. He was wrapped up in a bubble of Soonyoung, floating on cloud-nine in pure bliss. He moans lowly, a broken message of Soonyoung’s name falling from his lips and tumbling out into the space around them, shattering on the walls.

Seokmin pulled out quickly, Soonyoung groaning at the loss of contact and the surprising feeling of being so empty so soon. “I’m sorry, I’m just so tired, Soonie. You have so much fucking energy, it’s insane.”

Soonyoung laughed softly, moving to get up out of the bed, maneuvering around Seokmin who was starfished out on his side. “One of my many positive assets. Just be glad I’m not expecting you to go for a round two. You would really hate me then.”

Seokmin watched Soonyoung walk over to his dresser and grab a handful of tissues with bleary eyes. The moonlight hugged Soonyoung, his body glistening like he was handcrafted with individually picked stars, his body an ethereal thing that Seokmin was so lucky to have got to see. “I don’t think so. Maybe after an hour long nap I’ll consider a round two. Only if you be my little spoon, though.”

Soonyoung padded back over to the bed, wiping the cum off of Seokmin’s cheek and his softening dick, apologizing softly when Seokmin hissed through his teeth at the feeling of over-stimulation. “I’ll guess I’ll be the little spoon. But only for you, because I love you most in the world.”

Soonyoung cleaned himself off quickly, throwing the ruined tissues into the sad trash can hidden in the corner of Seokmin’s room, coming to flop down beside Seokmin as soon as possible.

“I love you more,” Seokmin said gently as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, fitting his body to the curve of Soonyoung’s and pulling the blanket up over the both of them so they were warm and cosy.

Soonyoung’s hands came up to wrap around Seokmin’s, the two of them being in the most intimate embrace they likely had ever been. “Impossible. Thank you for tonight, Seok. You were really amazing and I’d love to do that with you again.”

Seokmin smiled tenderly, glad Soonyoung was facing away from him and couldn’t see the dopey, in-love look that was painted all over his goofy little face. “You’re welcome, Soonie. Thank you, too. Me too. I had fun, even though I don’t think I’ve ever had sex like that before.”

“What can I say,” Soonyoung began with a small laugh, “I’m just one of a kind. Now spoon me like there’s no tomorrow!”

Seokmin giggled but did as told, his eyes closing and peace settling over the room like a comforting blanket. The world quietes down too, the sounds of cars outside the window sounding miles and miles away, the brightness of the silvery moon turning down as well and lulling them both into a gentle sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ,, anyways  
> hope everyone enjoyed ;;)))
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome (and much appreciated!) <3
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kwanstiddies) follow if u want quality seungkwan content 
> 
> love, tori


End file.
